Fan shaped rakes have long been used for raking leaves, grass and other debris.
Accordingly, there is a need for raking snow. The conventional hand tools used for cleaning snow off sidewalks, driveways, porches and steps requires lifting and/or pushing the snow. This can often lead to serious injuries or other serious health problems such as heart attacks, strokes and back problems. However, a fan-shaped, sixteen gauge solid steel metal rake with a one inch fin, the snow can be removed by raking, lessing the chances of a back injury because of lifting.